


scare me if you can

by goldavn



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, actor ong, graveyard dare, minor nu'est, nu'est minhyun, ong's a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: seongwoo and minhyun are guest starring on a halloween themed variety show and are dared to spend the night in a graveyard. hijinks ensue and the boys grow close due to the scares the night holds for them





	scare me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> i tried

_"there is no exquisite beauty_

_without having some strangeness_

_in the proportion"_

 

   _\- edgar allan poe_

 

~

 

_Minhyun_

The dorm is a mess, but what is new. Minhyun looks at the empty ramen cups sitting on the small dinner table, all the empty beer cans and stray candy wrappers. The dorm is usually like this after a night of drinking or often their rest days; the morning after normally consisting of Minhyun alone cleaning everything up while the rest sleep soundly. He hastily starts cleaning, hoping he gets all done before the boys go off to their individual schedules today. As he finishes clearing the ramen cups a disorientated Jonghyun is making his way towards him.

 

“Here, let me help” he sounds as though his tongue is stuck at the back of his throat, a garbled slur replacing his normal precise pronunciation. The pair potter away sleepily (and with a little bit of a hangover) until the house is up to Minhyun’s standards of clean.

 

“Hyung you should go shower, your schedule starts before all of ours anyway” Minhyun motions for Jonghyun towards the shower, the older boy smiling sweetly back at him.

 

“Thanks, Minhyunie, I hope you’re prepared for yours tonight” a soft chuckle escapes his mouth, reminding Minhyun of the nightmare that will be his schedule tonight. It is widely known that Minhyun is the type to worry and when he was informed by his management that he will be taking part on a special Halloween episode of the show “Scare me if you can” that worry was intensified to the max. His management had informed him that the shooting for the show would take place over night at a secret location and that it would be him and another guest only, as well as the camera crew.

 

 It is common for idols to do gigs like this, in fact it is guaranteed for Minhyun to have activities like these lined up. After NU’ESTS year long hiatus before their 2nd full album, their management insisted all the members take on both group and individual guest spots on variety shows wherever possible. Minhyun had already been nervous to a variety role on his own, without having his members to fall back on if things got awkward. Minhyun wonders if they organised this on purpose, so that his awkward behaviour earns more laughs and popularity for the episode.

 

Minhyun decides to take some time out before the shoot, alternating between playing on the small piano they have recently bought for the dorm, as well as organising his side of the room he shares with Jonghyun. The time flies by and one by one the members disperse to their activities they have for the day, Minhyun being the last to leave.

 

The trip in the van is long and boring, Minhyun falls asleep within five minutes of being in the car. Prior to this he had already planned on sleeping as much as he could as the shoot would not finish until five am, meaning he would not get back to the dorm until seven or eight the following morning. He stirs as the van arrives at small looking cottage in the countryside, dread already filling Minhyuns stomach. Being in a secluded place probably means that the staff want him and his co-star to react to whatever they have planned loudly and freely – probably meaning it was going to be very scary.

 

The production team had set up the cottage as how the backstage rooms at music shows would look like – him and his co-star had individual rooms which were set up with desks for the hair and makeup team, not to mention the stylists and a ridiculous amount of clothes. He enters the room which is for him, placing his bag and phone down on one of the tables. It is around nine o clock in the evening and he has ample time to get his makeup and hair done (hopefully quickly) and to have a quick nap.

 

 

As the hair stylist gets to work on Minhyun’s dark locks he sees it fit that he at least tries to find out who his co-star might be. Unfortunately, no one is willing to let him know – instead they all talk amongst themselves about the mystery guest. He even tried asking his manager many times for any little details he could but he would not let up - the whole experience is going to drive him insane. He has not been told how many people are taking part, where it is, what is going to happen, and if Minhyun was to be honest he is not looking forward to it.

 

 - 

 

 

Minhyun was finished with hair and makeup and as he moved on to his stylist for clothing he heard whispers from some of the staff.

 

“When is he arriving? Is he really going to be late and hold us all up”

 

“Trust someone as popular as him to be fashionably late like this”

 

The words made Minhyun ponder as to who the identity of the man will be. Kang Daniel? Yoo Seonho? Maybe even Kim Jaehwan since he was releasing his second full solo album in a weeks’ time. Minhyun wonders if it is someone he knows, if it is someone he does _not_ know, the possibilities are endless.

 

Minhyun gathers the courage to ask the staff if he will get to meet his co-star before the shoot starts. “Excuse me?” his polite tone and honey like voice earning smiles but no information that would be of use to him. They seem to look apologetic but he knows it is a front as he starts to think the production team are keeping him and the other co-star separate for a reason. Minhyun huffs as looks through the clothing racks, changing into his outfit for the night. He opts for jeans and a mustard coloured jumper, putting a thick winter coat over the top – the cottage is not exactly the warmest it could be at nearly eleven at night. After he fixes his hair he quietly lies down on the couch, playing on his phone in wait for the start of the shoot that will begin at midnight, not once forgetting the thought of who he could be filming with.

-

_Seongwoo_

 

Ong Seongwoo is a household name. After hitting it big in the film industry three years ago, not a single person has missed one of his works; his acting skills unlike those of many already major actors in the industry. He can easily switch from being a deluded serial killer, to an innocent boy falling in love for the first time, to being a high school delinquent, to an escaped prisoner. Not a day goes by that Seongwoo does not surprise the people of Seoul and today will be of no exceptions.

 

 Originally, he had trained to be an idol but after he starred in his first role in a web drama that went viral over night, he slowly dropped his dreams of becoming a musician and instead pursued his acting career to great lengths. Fantagio (his company) supported his career move, Seongwoo after all had become an internet sensation overnight, earning himself positive responses from critiques and the media for months on end. After the success of the web drama, he had plenty of offers from renowned directors, all wanting to cast as their lead male, he even received modelling contracts from immensely popular brands (vogue korea included).

 

                    

 _“Scare me if you can”_ he says out the loud, the name of the show dripping from his tongue. He has been rushed from schedule to schedule, and it is finally time for the final one of the day. He grins to himself, wondering if he can use his acting experience to his advantage tonight for whatever antics the show has ready for him and his mystery co-star. Seongwoo has done nearly every type of variety show you could imagine, but never something like this. When his manager had told him about the opportunity he thought there is no way he could turn it down. The show is known for its funny yet scary pranks on the idols and celebrities who have guest starred on it, and as it is a Halloween episode it would surely be better than anything done before. There are endless possibilities and Seongwoo cannot even begin to imagine what he might be put through.

 

_Awesome._

It does not take him long to be bouncing from anticipation, leaning against the window as he looks outside at the dreariness of outside. It is perfect weather really, he thinks, the overcast clouds and cold weather add to the spookiness of the show.

 

He arrives a little after eleven, the van running late due to an empty petrol tank. He hurries into his allocated room in a weird looking cottage for his hair and makeup. It does not take him long as he already had a full face from his other schedules he had earlier – only needing a few touch ups here and there. Before long he is changing into warmer clothes – probably something to do with filming outside (he assumes) and is pottering around doing his regular exercises before any of his appearances on shows.

 

He does voice exercises, he grounds himself, he even meditates for a bit. Some think it is a bit much for an actor to go to such lengths on a variety show, but Seongwoo is a stickler for routine and if a single thing is not quite right it could send him out of balance very easily.

 

After his routine is completed it is time for him to be driven to the filming site. The staff say it will be a fifteen-minute ride in the van, and filming will start upon his exit of the van at the site. The kit him up with a mic and touch up his makeup once more before entering the van. Seongwoo can see his breath in the air, the chilliness of Seoul winter trapping itself in his throat. As promised, the van ride does not take long and soon enough it is pulling up into a secluded cemetery, the iron gates of the entrance sending a chill down Seongwoo’s spine.

 

Seongwoo _hates_ ghosts. He _hates_ them. The vibe that he is receiving from the cemetery is enough already to cause him fear, probably what the production wanted. As the van pulls to a stop he looks outside to see a camera crew of only ten people gathered on an empty spot on the grass. Seongwoo thinks it is strange for a camera crew to have so little people, especially for such a popular show. He leaves the warmth of the van to move towards the camera crew, greeting them politely. As expected, the women gasp and blush and the men are smiling widely and greeting him back. He waits patiently in the cold darkness and is passed a small camera attached to a small tripod.

 

“This is for you to film yourself with, make sure the red light is on at all times – it means it is filming”

 

Seongwoo nods, passing the camera between his hands as he waits. Around ten minutes later another van arrives and as his other co-star exits the van, his jaw drops so far, he thinks he has pulled a muscle.

 

Hwang Minhyun, the vocalist from boy group NU’EST exits the van, and boy does he look handsome. Even in the dimly lit darkness, Seongwoo can see the outline of his jaw, his cheekbones, plump lips. Seongwoo knows the group, he actually was a fan and attended a few fan meetings before he became an actor (long before he started training at Fantagio). He prays to god that Minhyun won’t recognise, that he won’t remember his cringe interaction with him at that fan meet and sign. As Minhyun is directed towards him, Seongwoo thinks he will never forget the way Minhyuns own jaw drops upon spotting the actor in front of him.

 

-

 

_Minhyun_

 

 

Minhyun cannot believe his eyes. As he exits his van and is directed towards a dubious looking camera crew, he spots his mystery co-star that he had been ever so curious about. His jaw drops, he can even feel it click as he tries to close it as the boy is staring right back at him with a similar expression. Minhyun gathers himself and makes his way over, greeting the camera crew before greeting the boy he sees on the TV nearly every day. He notices that the crew are already filming, his co-star even has a camera of his own.

 

“Hello, I’m Hwang Minhyun, nice to meet you” he stretches his hand out to which the other takes swiftly, squeezing his hand gently as he starts to introduce himself in return.

 

“I’m Ong Seongwoo, nice to meet you too hyung” his smile is like one of those smiles that people say could heal others, a smile so genuine and sweet that you cannot help but fall for.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you okay with no- “

 

Minhyun cuts him off a chuckle and a motion of his hand gesturing it is okay, Seongwoo is already too loveable to be formal with.

 

“No, no it is okay, but how do you know I’m a hyung?” Minhyun is curious, curious as to how Seongwoo could accurately judge his age. Judging by their conversation and the way that the camera crew hurriedly change their angles towards them, Minhyun assumes they are loving the content they are getting from the pair already.

 

Seongwoo laughs, a little awkwardly.

 

“Well, I’m actually a fan of you, of NU’EST I mean” Minhyun does not know why his heart feels so warm at those words, maybe it is because of the recognition from a popular star, or maybe because it is the recognition from a handsome man instead.

 

The pair briefly exchange how they are both fans of each other, quickly establishing a small bond before the camera crew cuts them off mid conversation. One of the staffs hands them an envelope to which Minhyun carefully opens, shining the torch Seongwoo hands him on the piece of paper that was once inside.

 

“Welcome to _Scare me if you can._ Today your mission is to spend a night here in the graveyard and find clues to find where a special Halloween themed prize is hidden. You have four hours and make sure to not skip any of the clues otherwise there will be a punishment prepared upon finding the prize”

 

Minhyun turns to look at Seongwoo and he looks like a kid who is seeing his full Santa sack on Christmas morning. He is sure he has seen him express the same face elsewhere, but he can’t quite put his finger on it.

 

The staff give them their first clue and they head off together towards a heap of Mausoleums. Seongwoo encourages Minhyun to enter the spooky looking door first. He is glad because as Minhyun enters someone dressed in a grudge costume bursts out from the side of the entry, Minhyun flailing his arms about as he balances himself against a pillar inside. Seongwoo laughs as he enters after, hesitantly walking past the person in costume.

 

 

“Are you afraid of ghosts hyung?” Seongwoo asks, bending over to pick up an envelope wrapped in gold ribbon.

 

Minhyun approaches him as he opens the envelope, awkwardly scratching his neck.

 

“A little, yeah”

 

Seongwoo looks at him, glee spreading across his face.

 

“Awwwww, what a scaredy cat, Hwang Minhyun the scaredy cat”

 

“Hey, stop it, just read what that says” Minhyun tries to act annoyed but fails, letting his eye smile slip as he bends over to join Seongwoo’s height.

 

They read the instructions and figure out that they have to find a bush that has a pumpkin hidden inside of it. Minhyun thinks it is ridiculous whereas Seongwoo thinks it is hilarious. After a brief argument about how you properly carve pumpkins they start the search for the next clue.

 

Over two hours of frights and stopping and starting of the camera the pair have successfully bonded as though they are old friends, skin ship not a hazard to either of them. They cling to each other, laugh at each other, grab each others hands, the camera crew eating up the interactions generously. The search for the final clue and the prize is the highlight of the experience, Seongwoo thinks it is something he’ll remember for a very long time.

 

-

 

The pair are rushing to find the last clue for the location of the prize with only half an hour left until the shooting time finishes.

 

As Minhyun is jogging around some trees, Seongwoo spots some staff members hidden and in costume – he thinks it is a great opportunity for him to spook the crap out Minhyun. He motions to them to follow his lead as Minhyun searches around the trees. The staffs carefully make noises, rustling leaves and slowly walking around. Minhyuns head perks up, his ears focusing in on the noise. Seongwoo approaches him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Seongwoo did you hear that?”

 

“Hear what?”

 

The staffs rustle the leaves roughly.

 

“That” Minhyun whispers, his eyes darting around, trying to see something, anything through the darkness.

 

Seongwoo chuckles at him, trying to downplay his own fear, even though he is already aware of what the staffs are doing.

 

“Minhyun-hyung, you know ghosts aren’t real right”

 

“Then explain why I just saw something move…”

 

“It’s probably just a- “

 

“RUN!”

 

Minhyun sprints across the open grass, scared shitless from the unknown noise. As he stops running and hunches over to catch his breath, Seongwoo starts crying from laughter at the state of the idol.

 

“Hey, stop laughing” Minhyun gulps down air as though he has been drowned in water.

 

“You were the one running for your life”

 

Seongwoo can’t stop laughing, having to hold his stomach from the pain his laughter is causing to his abdominal muscles.

 

After they recover from Minhyuns escapade, they start their hunt once more, they only have to find the prize now after finding the last clue. After a series of pranks and scares they finally reach the prize with minutes to spare.

 

Seongwoo turns towards Minhyun to give him a high five before wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

It is then that Minhyun remembers, finally remembers why the name, and the gestures are so familiar.

 

_Minhyun recalls the fan meet from several years ago, 2013 to be exact. The fan meet was one of the most fun events they had had so far in their career. It was when it came to a small fan sign scheduled afterwards that a guy came up the stage, album and banner set in hand. He approached Minhyun, blushing as he kneels in front of the table. He passes album over to Minhyun to sign. On the post-it note there is a question – have you been on a date yet? Minhyun laughed and shook his head saying he had not, causing the boy the giggle. As he giggles he notices that past the faint layer of bb cream that there is a perfect shape of three little moles on his cheek. As the boy smiles fondly at Minhyun he notices how they form a constellation and he thinks it's one of the prettiest things he has ever seen on another human being._

_He asks him his name so he can write it down – Ong Seongwoo. It is a rare name, Ong, so Minhyun makes the effort to write it in a pretty cursive before ending his sign with a bunch of hearts. As the boy is ushered to move on, he says to Minhyun, “Hyung, I’ll take you on the best date” passing him a banner set as he does so._

It must be the same Ong Seongwoo. No-one else could possibly have the same constellation of moles on their cheek like him. Minhyun thinks it is probably best to keep the information to himself, just in case Seongwoo does not want the media knowing he went to idol fan meetings and signs.

  

After the crew calls cut and a slate is being clicked, the pair look at each other and exchange a warm hug amidst a burst of laughter. Minhyun taps Seongwoo’s shoulder, Seongwoo returning the gesture with a few taps to Minhyuns’ bum.

 

“I think that went really well, don’t you?” Minhyun asks.

 

Seongwoo recalls all the moments they shared while filming over the past four hours, recalling the way Minhyun looked so adorable when he was frightened.

 

“I think it went perfectly” Seongwoo beams at Minhyun, the constellation on his check sending imaginary hearts to the idol.

 

“Hey, ah, what’s your kakao id?” Seongwoo is getting his phone out of his pocket, awaiting a response from Minhyun. Minhyun looks at him, briefly pausing before pulling his own phone out.

 

“Optimushwang…” Seongwoo raises his eyebrow, grinning at Minhyun as he enters the id into his phone.

 

“Mine is ongslate” Minhyun inputs his ID, successfully registering them both as friends.

 

“Is your management coming to pick you up? Where is your manager?” Seongwoo looks around, his eyes searching for the van Minhyun arrived in.

 

“I think I’m riding back to the cottage with you, and then my manager will take me from there”

 

Seongwoo’s heart skips a beat at the thought of getting to be with Minhyun semi alone in the van.

 

“Well the vans over there if you want to get going now”

 

They hand over their mics and the hand-held camera, thankful for the shoot being over.

 

“Seongwoo?”

 

“Do you do it on purpose?” Minhyun asks, Seongwoo slamming the van door shut behind him.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Win over people’s hearts?”

 

His breath hitches.

 

“I guess it is the Ong effect” Minhyun chuckles at the remark, rubbing his palms together as he brings up what he has been itching to all night. There is a silence, a little awkward and a little comforting before Minhyun speaks up.

 

“Earlier... when you said you were a fan... I remember you”

 

Seongwoo pauses. In fact, he is frozen in place.

 

“P-pardon?”

 

“When you said you were a fan, and these faces you pulled, I remember you! You came to the Seoul fan meet in 2013”

 

Seongwoo gulps.

 

“You remember me from that long ago?”

 

“It would be hard not too, your moles are a dead giveaway, and not to mention the way you reacted when you handed me your banner you made”

 

Seongwoo’s hands are moving to place his cheeks inside, the burning on his cheeks so searing he thinks he might die from embarrassment right then and there.

 

“I’ve got to hand it to you, your acting skills really are amazing” Minhyun is giggling at the way Seongwoo is acting, the way he seems to be going through a midlife crisis.

 

“Minhyun, you are evil” Seongwoo fans himself, stuttering as he lets himself laugh finally, enjoying the moment.

 

“You _love_ me”

 

 

-

 

 

 

Later that morning when Seongwoo returns to his apartment after the shoot, his kakaotalk goes off just as he is about to drift to sleep. He slides open the phone and is surprised to see that the message is from Hwang Minhyun. He enters the chat, and once he reads the message he thinks he won't be able to sleep from the butterflies frantically fluttering around in his stomach.

 

**Optimushwang**

6:03AM:

 

_I rly enjoyed filming with u today and it was an honour to have filmed with such an amazing actor like urself. If it’s okay with you, I’d love to see u again as friends, not co-stars, maybe for a coffee? I hope u sleep well and don’t dream about me 2 much._

_P.S – how does it feel 2 have a potential date with ur ultimate bias? ;)_

_Xoxo  - minhyun._

 

 

Seongwoo is speechless and quite frankly, is clueless as to how to reply. He didn’t imagine that Minhyun would be so…. Forward? Playful? Cheeky?

 

Seongwoo thinks he should just sleep and reply later but he can’t help but type out his message before going to sleep. If anyone could see him, he thinks, they could probably see the heart eyes thumping behind his eyelids even in the pitch black of his room.

 

**Ongslate:**

6:15AM:

 

_Yeah, u made filming fun surprisingly, I didn’t expect u to be a screamer lmfao. Coffee would be cool, I’ll send u my schedule tomorrow. Don’t worry I don’t really wanna dream about u screaming at non existent ghosts anyway. I never said u were my bias either, don’t b cocky._

_Sleep well scaredy cat,_

_Ong._

**Ongslate:**

6:16AM:

_xx_

As Seongwoo drifts off to sleep, he receives a string of messages  from Minhyun, to upon which he ends up reading, will probably wake up his neighbours from squealing.

**Optimushwang:**

6:18AM:

 

_If u keep this up I’m not paying for our coffee date_

**Optimushwang:**

6:18AM:

_That was autocorrect, I didn’t want a date_

**Optimushwang:**

6:18AM:

_Who’d want to date a handsome actor????????_

**Optimushwang:**

6:20AM:

_Are u asleep?_

**Optimushwang:**

6:22AM:

_I' curious, was I really not ur bias? But u gave me the banner & everything ????_

**Optimushwang:**

6:22AM:

_I feel like ive lost a fan lol_

**Optimushwang:**

6:30AM:

_im kidding_

**Optimushwang:**

6:43AM:

_I guess ur asleep_

**Optimushwang:**

6:45AM:

_btw, ik we just properly met but I mean, it could be a date if u wanted_

**Optimushwang:**

6:45AM:

_but I’ve never been on a date so_

**Optimushwang:**

6:47AM:

_let’s just call it a date_

**Optimushwang:**

6:47AM:

_I think, id like that_

**Optimushwang:**

6:50AM:

_after all, u owe me one don’t u?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe you'll get a sequel of the coffee date??? i hope you all enjoyed this mess, and i hope you check out all of the rest of the november week's pieces! our twitter is @/wattaone and my twitter is @/goldavnao3 if you want to drop by and discuss au's etc etc!
> 
> stay hydrated and healthy, i'll see you in my next piece ~
> 
> ♡
> 
> \- em


End file.
